Sunland
Info about Sunland: Sunland was one of the first nations to be founded in the southern continent.In May 2007 Sunland was founded by Theo.Sunland is a nation with much tradition about the sea and the sun.The sun is the main characteristic of the sunniest nation in the nsc world. Population: 8.000.000 inhabitants.1.000.000 inhabitants live in the capital,Waterfall City and the rest live mostly in big cities such as Sunshine city,Gullia,Dolphinopolis,Elvia and other. Developpement In Sunland there is a big factory,called 'The factory of the sun'.It provides electricity to all the southern continent and the sun is used as an alternative way of saving energy,really important for the environnment.There is also much tourism especially during the winter period,as Sunland is the only nation to have sun in the winter.Every year 1.000.000 tourists are counted! Geography: All the big cities of Sunland are located in the coasts.Water is the second and most important thing here for people. =Small summaries= NSC 6 Sunland enters early in the NSC only in the 6th edition.The entry 'Summer wine' won the local final Sunfestivalen and represented the nation in the semi final.Despite being a hot favourite it didn't qualify to the final,only placed 20th. NSC 7: Sunland made internal this time.The stunning big sunlandic star September after months of negociations finally represents the nation.The result was great!The first place in the top 10.This was one of the big pre-contest ousiders. NSC 8: Directy qualified in the final,internal selection was made this time after big scandal that took place in the nation.Firstly Allanah Miles was choosen to represent the nation with black velvet.People although were not satisfied with this decision and the song was changed.The final entry was Champion and the singer was a girl from the north capital,Elvia called Agnes.She didn't manage to do well,only acheiving the 23rd place NSC 21: After the end of Sunoma,Sunland was back.The comeback was made by the group Antique,who participated with the song 'Follow me'.Unfortunately for the second time Sunland failed to reach the final,only placed 16th. NSC 22: After the bad results of the comeback of the nation,another group was choosen to represent the nation.The group came from the nothern part of the nation and was called Milk Inc.Their song one was one of the favourites,according to the bets and after a great performance in the semi-final,they manage to end up 4th and therefor to qualify in the big final.In the final,they acheived the best ever result for the nation,the 6th place and the whole nation was proud for them. NSC 23:'''Sunland for the second time in history was prequalified to the final.Internal selection was made once again and Zucchero with the song Wonderful life represented the sunny nation.After a great performance and despite competing with a different and original song,Zucchero managed to achieve the respectable 15th place with 86 points. '''NSC 24:After months of negociations,this seemed to be the hardest choice ever for SUNT.The stunning number of 10 artists with 10 songs each wanted to represent the sunny nation.The winner was revealed and was Ani Lorak.Ani Lorak failed to pass the semi final,despite being a hot favourite,she only managed to get the 13th place. NSC 25:Over 50 songs were sent to SUNT this time.SUNT had a very hard task:To pick the song that will drive the nation in the finals.The decision has been made. Till now Milk Inc. remain the best representative of the nation,while Ville Valo and Natalia Avelon remain the worst. =Sunland in NSC= THE BIG HITS IN SUNLAND Category:Sunland Category:southern continent nations Category:nations